


Would you lie with me (and just forget the world)

by swordfightingprincess



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Driving, F/M, Fluff, Sunsets, anya is usually bad with directions, don't ask me where this is set because geography means nothing to me, modern au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfightingprincess/pseuds/swordfightingprincess
Summary: Sometimes all Dmitry needed was Anya and the sky.ORA Dimya drabble I wrote that reminds me of summer.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Would you lie with me (and just forget the world)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a distraction from everything that's happening in the world today, especially with Naya Rivera, so I wrote this as a way to get out of my own head. It's at least partially inspired by the disgusting heat wave Ontario's having, and how I wish one of my friends would kidnap me to a beach. 
> 
> Also I have no real clue where this is supposed to be set, so I guess they live in Canada now. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some Dimya. 
> 
> Title is from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

When Anya had pulled into his driveway and yelled that she was kidnapping him, Dmitry hadn't really known what to expect. He'd gone along with it the same way he went along with all of Anya's crazy plans: blindly and with very low expectations for his personal safety. He was barely done buckling his seat belt before she was driving again, careening down the road without so much as a 'how are you'.

It's not like he minded, his evening had been set to be spent lying on the couch avoiding the heat and Vlad's phone calls with Lily, which paled in comparison to leaning out the window of Anya's car, listening to her sing along to some pop song on the radio.

They'd been driving for a little over twenty minutes before either one of them spoke.

"You remind me of a dog when you do that." Anya laughed, gesturing with a free hand at Dmitry's head, half hanging out the window.

Without moving, he swatted at her, eliciting a squeal. "Shut up. It's not my fault the wind feels nice after the weather we've had."

"Well you're very welcome for being the reason you have wind."

Dmitry grinned, making an even bigger show of sticking his head out and letting the wind mess up his hair.

"I didn't hear a 'thank you Anya for creating wind for me'"

Dmitry sat up, leaning in close. "Thank you Anyok." He whispered, lips brushing her ear. Anya giggled, and used her free hand to push him away.

"So you never said where exactly we're going. Unless you're making good on your promise from when we were five and I'm going to get fed to a wolf."

"Don't get your hopes up. And anyway it's better than that."

"Better than death, what a high bar!"

"Dima just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? I'm actually surprised and concerned that you aren't using directions for this. Are we getting lost on purpose tonight?"

Anya flipped him off without taking her eyes off the road. "Maybe we should put murder back on the table if you're gonna be a dick about it."

Dmitry gasped in mock offence. "Anastasia I would never!" 

"Oh I think we've established that you would, gladly."

Dmitry responded by changing the radio station, and raising the volume to cover Anya whining about 'my car my radio!'

They'd been driving for more than an hour when they entered some sort of small town. People strolled down the street and groups, talking loudly as children ran away from their parents. Internally, Dmitry wondered why he'd never been here before. It was pretty, he decided, very appropriate for the summertime.

The moment they entered the town Anya seemed to relax. Her smile grew bigger as she drove straight down the main street, waving away Dmitry's questions.

"You'll see!" She said for the third time. Dmitry pushed his hair out of his eyes as Anya turned a corner, and gasped.

In front of them was a long stretch of sand bordering a massive lake, blue stretching all the way to the horizon, the sky beginning to change with the sunset. Anya slowed the car, letting Dmitry take it all in. He was hardly aware of how stupid he must look; jaw hanging open, eyes wide. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Anya smiling at him, enjoying his reaction to it all.

"You love it right? I knew you'd love it."

Dmitry tore his eyes away from the view to look at Anya, her face lit up. "It's perfect. How on earth did I not know about this?"

Anya giggled. "My Nana took me and my siblings here last summer when she visited, and I was saving it so we could come here together." She climbed out of the car and motioned for him to do the same. Dmitry wandered around to lean against the hood, as Anya dug around for something in the backseat.

When she returned, Dmitry watched her lay a picnic blanket down on the sand. She sat down, reaching up to tug him down after her.

"Sit with me."

The moment Dmitry was comfortable, Anya curled into him, tucking herself under his arm. The sinking sun painted the sky dozens of colours, the light making Anya's hair seem to glow.

Even the deathly heat seemed to fade, settling into a comfortable warmth. He could feel Anya breathing against him, and slowly his breathing slowed to match hers. Together they watched the sunset over the lake, all noise settling into the background. He could've sat there forever, just him, Anya, and the water.

As the last rays slipped beneath the horizon, Anya tilted her head up so her eyes could meet his.

"I love you Dima." She whispered, a small smile gracing her lips.

Dmitry's heart beat a little bit faster. He leaned down, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too Anya."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out w/ me on tumblr at quinnsdianna


End file.
